Broken Trust: Little Bird Lost
by AJCrane
Summary: Cotinues from Broken Trust: Shattered Family. Dick has been kicked out of school and in order to find out who framed him, he runs away. Things get worse as he searches for answers.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Broken Trust: Shattered Family

Broken Trust: Little Bird Lost

By

AJ

Prologue: Runaway

Aunt Harriet came down the stairs earlier then usual. Something had disturbed her sleep. She couldn't put her finger on it, until she spied the envelope sitting on the table in the entryway. Had Alfred forgotten to deliver the mail? The envelope was plain, no name or address. Harriet opened it and read what was inside.

What? She moved quickly up the stairs for a woman her age, determined to see if it was true. The door to Dick's room was ajar and as she entered, her eyes grew wide. The bedding was disturbed, but barely. Dick's dresser drawers had been hastily left open, some of their contents emptied, and the special bank shaped like a circus tent stood open. The money it contained was gone. Harriet's eyes filled with tears as she turned away from the dreadful sight. She did the only thing she could, calling for help.

"Alfred! Bruce!" She went down stairs to the living room calling them once again. "Alfred! Bruce!" Once in the living room, she moved to the couch and broke down. She pulled out a handkerchief from her dressing gown, covering her face and sobbed. The note she still held in her hand dropped to the floor.

It was Alfred who arrived first. "Madam, what has happened?"

"Oh Alfred . . ." Harriet continued to sob. "He's gone."

"Who's gone, Madam?"

Harriet reached down to retrieve the letter, but Alfred was quicker. He read the contents and his eyes grew wide.

"I must tell Master Bruce at once," Alfred said. "Be assured Madam, we will find him."

"Find who Alfred?" Bruce emerged from the study. He had been out of communication for hours and just returned. He had found the punch card and brought it to ask his own questions. Then he spotted Aunt Harriet. "Aunt Harriet, what's the matter?"

She continued to sob, shaking her head.

Alfred handed Bruce the note and he read the contents.

Bruce,

I know you believe that I've broken my oath. I haven't. That oath is all I have now. I did not steal those exam papers. I did not put those things in my locker. Someone has set me up. I must prove my innocence. Please, tell Aunt Harriet and Alfred goodbye for me. I love you all, that will never change.

Dick

"What does he mean, 'broken my oath?' What oath does he mean? Harriet asked.

"We made a promise to take care of each other," Bruce said. "It was before you arrived." Though Bruce was thinking about a far different oath, one that he had performed with Dick in a darkened cave with nothing but a candle, the good Book, and the bats as witnesses.

"Oh Bruce do you think all this time Dick has been telling us the truth?" Harriet said, interrupting Bruce's train of thought.

"It looks that way," he said. Bruce read the note one more time and then the punch card. 'Had Dick left this behind for me to find? And why was he looking for information on Tony Zucco? He's been gone for four years,' Bruce thought. 'What did he see that I missed?' Bruce walked toward the stairs to go to Dick's room. Perhaps there was some clue as to where Dick might have gone.

"Bruce, where are you going? We should call the police to help us find Dick," Harriet said, then turned away angry. "This is all your fault, not believing him, forcing him to stay in his room. And him not eating since Friday."

"What?" Bruce turned back to Aunt Harriet. "What's this about Dick not eating?"

"You heard me Bruce," Harriet said, anger lasing her words. "In your own blind stubbornness you failed to notice that Dick wasn't eating his meals. He hasn't eaten since Friday. Poor boy must have put himself on a hunger strike because we wouldn't believe him."

A deep hollow sinking feeling came over Bruce. "Alfred, is that true?"

"I'm afraid so, Sir," Alfred explained. "I would take his tray to his room and leave it outside his door as you requested. It would stay there untouched. His door was locked until last night when you had me deliver his tray in his room. He barely touched it last night. I noticed all he ate were two dinner rolls and water. The tray was left on the table outside his room."

"Bread and water, a prisoner's meal," Bruce said. Guilt filled him. How could he have doubted Dick, but the evidence was overwhelmingly against him.

"Alfred, please make Aunt Harriet some tea. I'm going to check Dick's room. Then meet me in my study."

"Very good, sir."

Bruce went up to Dick's room and seeing the evidence with his own eyes once again causing that hollowness to be more pronounced. Dick's dresser drawers stood open and the circus tent bank was empty. Now he wished more than ever that he had not treated Dick so badly, including tossing him like a ragdoll across the room, treating him like . . . like a criminal. He could still picture the look of astonishment and horror on Dick's face. He hadn't listened to Dick's pleas, and now he wished he had. Dick was out there alone, searching for something, perhaps even a new home.

'Had he become so disillusioned that he ran away because of me? '

Bruce recalled five years ago why he took Dick Grayson in. He thought he could help Dick deal with his parents' murder just as others had helped him, turning his anger and rage into something far more meaningful and productive. He wanted to adopt Dick so he would have at least a parent who would be there for him. The court would not allow Bruce to adopt Dick Grayson because he was a single man, and so Bruce thought he couldn't be a true father toward Dick. He realized he was wrong. Over the five years they'd been together, Dick had become his son in all but name. The thought of not seeing Dick again, tore a whole in his heart that was just as large as the one when his parents were murdered. Any other child would have run away out of spite, but Dick's note didn't have the tell tale anger of a teenager scorned. Dick's note had a purpose. He ran for another reason, to prove his innocents. Thinking about that, Bruce moved to Dick's desk and found Dick's notes as well as the two letters that someone had given Dick.

He picked up the letters and read each one, then saw the list that Dick had compiled. He read it over carefully, trying to learn what it was that Dick had learned.

Dick's List

The person had to be someone at school.

The note was taped to my locker (amend, the first note). They wanted me to see that note first.

Person had access to principal's office and safe in order to get the exam papers.

The person knew my locker number and combination in order to slip the exam papers inside my locker.

I've had that locker for four years, who had it before me?

Person placed handgun and other items in my locker, probably when everyone was in class that morning, then informed Mr. Schoolfield.

While I was in Mr. Schoolfield's office that person added the second note.

Knows about my past, that I came from the circus. Very few know that.

Question #1: How did they know I was attending that school?

Question #2: Could the person be a former student or member of the staff?

Question #3: Who knows about my past?

Question #4: Who is – I Am Madness

I know what I have to do. Will require some special tools. Have to leave tonight when everyone is asleep. Don't know what this will mean. Even if I do prove my innocence, will they let me back in school? Or Bruce, will he . . . Have to leave him a note only he'll understand. Shakespeare makes a great paperweight.

Shakespeare? Bruce got the meaning quite well. He raced back down the stairs to his study, the only place that Aunt Harriet wasn't allowed to go. He found the note tucked under the heavy bust and opened the letter.

Bruce,

I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I don't blame you. You were doing what you had to do. You know I would never hurt or betray you, especially your secret. I swore an oath and I have kept that oath. I will continue to keep that oath till my dying day. Whoever has tried to destroy me, is also trying to destroy our family. I don't know why. I will not let that happen, even if it means my death or if I never see you again. That person knows about my past. I can't do this as Robin. I will not rest until the person responsible is behind bars. I love you.

Dick

And at the bottom a drawing in the shape of a bat. With that symbol, Bruce realized that maybe Dick wasn't totally lost to him.

'Someone had set Dick up,' Bruce realized. 'Someone who knows about his past. There were questions that had yet to be answered. Why did Dick request information on Tony Zucco? Zucco was sent to the electric chair and has been dead for almost four years.'

Bruce looked at the punch card and noticed that there was a line under one of the words. 'Of course! I should have seen it. Zucco, despite the fact that he was a mob boss, he was also a family man. Dick, I hope you're not getting in over your head.'

Continues with Part 1: Mob Bosses and Their Sons


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Trust: Little Bird Lost

By

AJ

Part 1: Mob Bosses and Their Sons

The night before his note was found, Dick Grayson made it to the Bristol area of Gotham City and to Woodrow Roosevelt High School. Checking the perimeter he found the spot he was searching for, a darkened corner that would allow him access to the roof without being seen. He didn't need to have an over zealous patrol officer hauling him in for trespassing. Waiting to make certain everything was clear, Dick pulled out his bat rope from his backpack, tied a batarang to it, and tossed it up to the roof,. He managed to get it wrapped around a pipe that was sticking up. Checking to see that it was secure, Dick shouldered his backpack and started to climb. As he climbed to the roof he had to clamp down on the sudden pang in his chest, remembering the many bat climbs he and Batman did together, the meeting of citizens out their windows, and the surprise attacks on the villains they faced. Would he ever do that again? Then anger shut down the nostalgic feelings, replacing them with pure resolve.

'I know one person who wants everything to stop. That person can't possibly know I'm Robin, since all this has been targeting Dick Grayson. That person wants me without a home and without a friend in the world. After this, I hope I still have a home to go back to."

Dick climbed onto the roof and took his bat rope and pulled it after him. He wound the rope around the batarang and placed it in his backpack. He didn't need it and he wasn't about to leave it behind to advertize that he had been at the school, or at least Batman and Robin. That would sully their reputation and his was sullied enough with what was done.

'Here's where I begin clearing my name," he thought.

Dick found the entrance near the air conditioning and heating equipment. Being on the roof, the door was never locked.

'I guess they don't expect anyone breaking into the school from the roof,' Dick thought.

He pulled out a set of night vision goggles to be able to see where he was going through the darkened corridors. The hallways gave off a ghostly glow as he passed through each one. It was an eerie feeling seeing the corridors devoid of fellow students and teachers. Dick made his way to the library first. He checked the shelf. Someone had returned the book that he had checked out the day before. It was after 2:00 am. Bruce would be returning to the manor and everyone would be asleep . . .'except for me,' Dick thought. He should be in bed, but the adrenalin rushing through Dick kept him on his mission. Reaching the library, he found the book back in its space on the shelf. "A Death in the Family," glared at him. Why had that person wanted him to see this book? There was an envelope stuck in the book. It hadn't been there before. Dick slipped it out of the book and stuffed it in his backpack. He would read it later when he had the opportunity. For now, he was after other information, but before he left the library, Dick placed in the back of the book a small sticker in the shape of a bat, just in case.

Dick was about to leave the library when his stomach gave out a large growl. Well, at least he was alone. He realized he probably should not have ignored his stomach for so long. Being away from Bruce and concentrating on finding out who discredited him, made Dick realize he needed to eat in order to continue that search. Dick moved down to the cafeteria. He really didn't want to steal food, but what choice did he have at this point. He decided the best he could do for himself was an apple. He could take a couple and throw the cores outside and not leave any evidence he had been here. He'll pay the school back later by giving them a large basket of freshly picked apples if he ever gets the chance.

Dick moved toward the front of the school to where the offices were. He found the office door locked. He looked around to see if there was another way in. He didn't want to pick the lock if he didn't have to. Sure enough he noticed the transom above the door was open. A transom was a window above a door to let heat escape. Dick maneuvered himself so he could climb through the transom. It was harder from the outside because of the angle of the window. It was angled outward into the hallway. Oddly enough getting out would be easier than getting in.

Dick moved through the office. The outer office was where the filing cabinets were kept. What he needed to know was who had his locker before him. Dick carefully read the labels on the filing cabinets and found the one he was looking for. He opened the drawer and flipped through the cards. He found the one with his name on it and checked the dates. To make things simple, the lockers were reassigned after each student graduated rather then trying to reset every combination. Dick checked the back of the card and found two names, a Wendy Weiman and a Matthew Malone. Wendy Weiman had the locker for only two years. The dates stopped at the same time he started his freshman year at the school. Matthew Malone had the locker before her.

'That's odd, that's not the name I was hoping to find,' Dick thought. 'And I know the person who was behind me was male. I wonder what Matthew Malone looks like.'

Dick checked the filing cabinet for the graduating class six years ago. He found the information about Matthew Malone. He read that his mother was Prudence Malone. His father was listed as deceased. The only other information he read was that he graduated with honors and had been accepted at Hudson Law School, part of Hudson University. The University was two hours from Gotham, too far for Dick to check it out. Even so, he wrote down the information just in case, and placed a small sicker on the folder as well.

'Now to check out the yearbook,' Dick thought. There were yearbooks in Schoolfield's office. He moved into the Principal's office and over to where the yearbooks were kept. There were yearbooks dating back to when the school was first established in 1886. Dick scanned the shelves and searched for the yearbook, but when he found the spot, the book was missing. In its place was an envelope that had his name on it.

Thinking about the envelope he found inside the book in the library, he could not help but think, 'How did the person know I'd be here?'

Continues with Part 2: A Safe Haven


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Trust: Little Bird Lost

By

AJ

Part 2: A Safe Haven

I set my next phase into motion. I thought that Billionaire Boob would throw Dickie boy out on his ear. Imagine my surprise when the bird flew the coop on his own. I had a feeling I knew where he was heading. Had to get there first to keep him from learning whom it was that's stalking him. You see, I look so much like my father it's scary. My Mother told me once that what finesse my father had could fill a teaspoon. Me, I had it in spades, like my Mother. What money my father would give her, he was expecting her to buy the finer things in life. She would just to put up appearances. Most of it she placed in an account using her maiden name. And when it looked like Father was going to lose everything, she changed my name as well and enrolled me into a new school. I didn't understand at first, but she really wanted to make a fresh start. Of course being married to a mob boss, it's not that easy to escape that life. Even so, I adored my father despite what they said about him. To him, it was just business. Anyway, I digress. Seems Dickie Bird is searching for his own answers. That's fine with me. He'll find his own answers for sure, and I can't wait to see his face when he does, because it will be the last thing he ever sees.

#

A flash of light caught Dick Grayson's eye. Someone was approaching the school. He had to get out of the office. Was it possible he might have set off a silent alarm? He took a quick peek. It didn't look like a police car. Even so, Dick swiftly left the way he came, back through the transom and up to the top floor to the roof. He didn't wait for the person to discover his presence. He moved quickly back to the corner where he climbed up and rigged his bat rope so after climbing down he could retrieve it. He didn't want to leave it as evidence that he'd been there. His bike was hidden in the bushes. That also worked in his favor. By the time he climbed down and retrieved his bike it was 3:00 am. It had taken an hour to search for what he needed to know, but one piece of information was still missing.

'Actually more like two,' he thought. He needed to find out what relation Matthew Malone and his mother were to Tony Zucco. Matthew's father was written as deceased, but no name was given. The other information was not so clear. It was one of those "why" questions that could not be answered, not unless the pieces were put together.

'I just hope I can put them together,' Dick thought.

Right now he needed to find a place to stay, some place out of the way and from prying eyes. There was one other thing he brought with him. Bruce had shown it to him during some of their training sessions. Dick remembered his words.

"If we're ever separated and you need a safe place to hide, drop one of these," Bruce held up a small metal batarang, different than the ones they used in crime fighting. "You will notice there are coordinates on the back. I've divided the city into six coordinates like a tic-tac-toe puzzle. Notice these letters, TL, TC, TR, CL, CC, CR, etc."

"Yeah, I see them," Dick answered.

"Now look at these," Bruce pointed to another row. "Those give an address and street. The street name's in code."

"And the third row?"

"It opens a lock. There are 12 of these," Bruce said.

"One set for each of us," Dick replied. "Thanks."

Dick had pulled out one from his utility belt and left the others behind. He felt the carving on the back. He had to be careful in this part of the city. It wasn't really a place for a boy of 15, and this time a night was reserved for those who were thinking of committing a crime or other nefarious activities. Dick did his best to keep to the shadows. It wasn't easy riding his bike. He kept his eye on the street signs and addresses. He moved into the industrial area, which made things much simpler, no people to contend with. It took him two hours to find the address. It was on the edge of the industrial park where it turned into a residential neighborhood. He found the unassuming house in between two commercial buildings. The house appeared to be occupied. Dick watched it for a few minutes before he realized the figure in the window hadn't moved. Dick moved to the back of the house where there was a set of stairs going down to the basement. He noticed an eerie glow coming from behind a small mailbox. He flipped it up and found a keypad with numbers and letters. Dick pulled out the small throwing bat and keyed in the combination. The combination was a series of letters and numbers also in code. Dick had figured out the codes early on. They were no different from figuring out a puzzle or a riddle in his mind. Once he typed the combination, the door opened and Dick was inside. He shut the door and the combination automatically randomized to prevent others from entering. Dick breathed a sigh of relief and could feel his energy drain. He had been operating on pure adrenaline. For now, he could allow himself to collapse and replenish his energy. Then afterward, he could begin to search for Prudence Malone.

#

Bruce waited for Alfred down in the batcave. While there he made some interesting discoveries. Alfred arrived about 20 minutes later.

"I gave Mrs. Cooper some tea just as you asked. She is still adamant about wanting to call the police."

"It may come down to that, Alfred," Bruce said. "But I don't want to treat Dick like a criminal. I've already done that, and I owe Dick an apology."

"We all do, Sir."

"I let myself be blinded by what was in front of me than remembering Dick's character. He would never intentionally do anything to hurt us. On the other hand, I've intentionally hurt him. And if something happens to that boy, I shall never forgive myself."

"Please, Sir," Alfred said. "I was as much to blame . . ."

"No, Alfred. You were just following orders . . . "

"That is no excuse, Sir," Alfred argued. "My duty toward you and Master Dick is more than just your butler. It is much like a parent and grandparent, but we are getting nowhere Master Bruce. We must stop feeling sorry for ourselves and concentrate on finding Master Dick."

"You are right Alfred. Tell me what you have learned and I'll tell you mine."

Alfred explained that Dick Grayson had only taken enough clothes for several days, and only clothing that was older and worn. 'I believe he is hoping to return. The money in his bank was about $3000 dollars. He kept track."

"Dick received a monthly allowance of about $50.00 a month. He must have saved every penny. I wonder what he was saving it for."

"A motorcycle, Sir," Alfred said. "He told me that once he received his license, he could purchase a motorcycle and use it for going on patrols when you were not available."

"And now he's taken it to help him in his search." Bruce said.

"What did you find out, Sir?"

"Dick has taken some items from his utility belt. He hasn't taken his Robin uniform, which tells me this has to do with Dick and his past."

"Someone from the circus?"

"Or something that happened at the circus," Bruce said then stared at the computer punch card containing Zucco's information.

"Will you go after Master Dick?"

"No Alfred," Bruce said. "I don't know where he is anyhow. He'll find a way to contact me if he needs help."

"You know Mrs. Cooper will not stand for it," Alfred pointed out.

"I know, but until I hear anything, there is nothing I can do. You can at least do something for me. Take what you can to this address. The place probably needs a good cleaning and restocking."

"Very good, Sir," Alfred replied. "But what about Master Dick?"

"I'm certain we'll learn something real soon."

Continues with Part 3: The Search for Prudence Malone.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Trust: Little Bird Lost

By

AJ

Part 3: The Search for Prudence Malone

Dick Grayson woke several hours later. It was well into the afternoon. He slept nearly 12 hours. He was also ravenously hungry. Rather than ignore that need, Dick went into the kitchen. He found it to be well stocked. He found everything he needed to make himself a meal. Then it occurred to him that someone must have stocked the place, since the food was fresh, even right down to the cookies in the cookie jar. In fact the cookies tasted familiar. Alfred must have recently restocked everything. It's been a while since he and Batman had to use a safe house either for stakeout reasons or for injuries that needed tending as soon as possible, preventing them from returning to the batcave.

Dick gave a deep sigh. He wished he could have convinced Bruce of his innocence, but all Bruce could see was the evidence in front of his eyes. Sometimes it was difficult to separate the dark knight detective from Bruce Wayne the philanthropist. Dick also found at times it was difficult to separate Robin from himself. Without the mask he was supposed to be like everyone else. When he was in school Dick found he could, but with times like this, despite the mask, he found that he could not stop applying those skills that he had been taught by Batman.

Dick's thoughts now turned to finding the woman Prudence Malone. The key question he had for her would determine if his forming hypothesis was correct. Dick pulled out the address from his backpack. He looked around and found a large map of Gotham City. He located the street and the block. Luck would have it. Her home was only three blocks from his location. Thinking he would be returning to the safe house, Dick packed only a few items and left others behind. He didn't think he needed to carry his change of clothes while he kept his bat rope, batarang, and the throwing bat in the hidden pocket of his backpack. He took with him Prudence Malone's address, adding the directions to her home. He just needed to go south on Branch Road then turn left on Oakwood Avenue. The house shouldn't be hard to find after that. Dick took his bike, having secured it to the fence with a special padlock and chain. It was one that Bruce got for him. It had a longer, more complicated combination lock made up of numbers and letters. Dick could set it himself, choosing a combination that Bruce would not even suspect.

That thought caused the tightness in Dick's chest to return. He clamped down on the feeling, reminding himself that he was on a mission, to find out who it was that framed him and bring that person to justice. Dick spotted the house and confirmed the address. It was modest looking and well maintained. Prudence Malone looked well off, but that could be deceiving. There were a lot of people who appeared to be well off, but were very deceptive. Some were also deceptive when it came to being in need. Bruce made sure that a background check was done before any funds from the Wayne Foundation were dispersed to someone in need. Dick couldn't do a background check on Prudence Malone. There wasn't time. And if he tried to do one at the safe house, Bruce would know since the portable computer was linked to the main computer in the batcave. Right now, he had to do this another way.

Dick approached the house and knocked on the door. A woman not much older than Bruce came to the door.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Ms. Malone?" Dick asked. "Are you the mother of Matthew Malone?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I'm Dick Grayson, President of the Student Council at Woodrow Roosevelt High School. Graduation is coming soon and since your son is an alumnus we would like your son to give the commencement speech."

"Really, that would be really nice. My son is not at home because . . ."

"He's right behind you," It was the same voice. Matthew Malone grabbed Dick's arms then shoved him forward. "Lock the door Mother. Looks like our little flier has come back to roost. Give me something so I can tie his hands."

Prudence Malone ran and grabbed a necktie that was lying across a chair.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Better gag him, too. We don't want him alerting the neighbors."

Finally Dick was forced on the couch and he got a good look at his abductor and tormentor, the one who got him kicked out of school. His eyes became wide and he knew his hunch had been right. He then realized why the school annual with Matthew Malone's image was missing, and at this point he should have realized that all of this was an elaborate trap. And the most frightening thing, Bruce didn't know where to find him.

#

Bruce returned to the Manor after Alfred insisted there was nothing he could for Dick at the moment. As he left the study, sure enough Mrs. Harriet Cooper confronted him.

"Bruce, if you are not going to call the police, I will. In fact, I want you to drive me into Gotham City and to the Police Headquarters and talk with Commissioner Gordon."

Bruce had to admit that Aunt Harriet was right. Dick may be trained as Robin, but he didn't take his uniform with him, and that meant he couldn't allow himself to fight for his life if it came down to it. Even as Dick, he may use some of his acrobatic skills, but even that skill might give him away. Dick had tried to leave him clues to his whereabouts, but they were few and not much help. Bruce was drawing a blank.

'Come on Bruce, you've have fewer clues that this to find criminals. Why can't you find one 15 year old boy?' Bruce unfortunately knew the answer. He wanted to give Dick time to discover the answers to the questions Dick had posed to himself. He already made a terrible mistake in not believing his ward . . . no his son, that everything had been a set-up. Now Bruce hoped he hadn't made another by no going after Dick.

"All right, Aunt Harriet. I'll drive you."

Continues with Part 4: I Am Madness


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Trust: Little Bird Lost

By

AJ

Part 4: I Am Madness

An unmarked car, its license plates covered in grime to hide the numbers drove onto the Wayne property. The car pulled into the circular drive, its passenger positioned so he could be seen. A second passenger hidden from view made sure the first was secure. The driver got out and knocked on the door of Wayne Manor.

"When someone comes to the door, get their attention. I want to make sure someone sees you."

Alfred emerged to suddenly have a note shoved in front of him. He heard a noise and looked up to see Dick Grayson in an old muddy looking car with a gag in his mouth and a pleading look on his face.

"Oh my, Master Richard!"

Bruce heard Alfred's exclamation. "Alfred, what is it?"

"In that car!" Alfred pointed as the car drove away. "Master Richard, he . . . " Alfred handed Bruce the note.

"Don't call the police or Batman.

Dick Grayson will die if you do.

He's my little flier to do with what I want.

My father's empire will rise again.

You will here from me again.

I Am Madness."

"Bruce, what is the matter, why aren't you getting the car," Aunt Harriet spotted the note and snatched it out of Bruce's hand. "That gangster! He can't do that to my nephew. I don't care if he doesn't want you to call the police. Bruce you need to contact Batman."

Bruce didn't answer her. His face had a look of rage. The name on the bottom of the note was burned into his memory. A friend from Japan had told him the meaning of his name and he remembered it because it was so much like anothers.

"I Am Madness," the note said. All he had to do was replace one word and everything became a little clearer. He had a family, the card said. And now a member of that family came back to haunt him and to take vengeance on Dick. That person may have called himself madness, but Bruce knew. It was as glaring as if the sun had struck him in the face. "I am Madness was I am Zuko." Zuko, the Japanese version of the name Zucco.

Dick watches with dismay as he is driven away from his home. Why didn't he try to persuade Bruce with what he found? Why did he have to search for Prudence Malone only to be trapped by her and her son, Matthew. No, Zucco's son. He was the spitting image of Tony Zucco, the man who had his parents killed.

Dick struggled against the bonds that held him. Now he was getting angry. Matthew slammed him back against the seat.

"Stop squirming kid. You're with me . . . for now. My next move will get me the largest payoff in history. You and your guardian can't stop me."

'Your father had my parents killed,' Dick thought angrily in his head. He wanted to voice it but the gag wouldn't let him and it was getting harder to breath properly with the gag in his mouth.

"We're going to need to ditch this car," Matthew Malone said to his mother.

'Did that include dumping me?' Dick thought as a shudder ran through him.

"I made sure we had another means of transportation," Prudence Malone stated.

Dick watched as they pulled up to a white unmarked van. He watched as Prudence opened the door to the car, got out, and crossed to the van and opened the back doors. Then he felt Matthew loosen the ropes that tied him to the seat. His hands were tied behind his back before they shoved him in this clunker of a car. He knew it had to be stolen since the plates were covered in mud and grime. The car would be hard to trace. Dick was bodily lifted from the car and thrown over Matthew's shoulder. Then he was tossed hard into the back of the van. Dick tried to kick out, but was not in a position to be effective. For Dick's defiance, he received a swift kick to the ribs. Then Matthew bent down and pulled a syringe.

"This will keep you quiet," Matthew said than plunged the needle into Dick's arm without mercy.

The drug was soon taking effect. Dick slipped into a world of nightmares more powerful than he ever remembered. He could barely hear Matthew's words as the van pulled away and headed back the Gotham City.

"I have such plans for you. Killing would be too easy. If Wayne wants you back, he's going to have to pay. And every day he refuses, you get another shot of my juice."

Dick tried to focus, but the drug did its work too well. Matthew's face so much like his father's became Tony Zucco in Dick's mind. He relived the moment of his parent's deaths.

"NOOO!" Dick cried out, despite the gag that tried to muffle his screams. "Mom! Dad!" Tears fell in rivulets down his face, and he too felt himself falling. This time he cried for another "Bruce!" but Bruce wasn't there to catch him and in the end, he succumbed to the darkness, falling deeper into oblivion.

Continues with Part 5: Grayson's Grave Peril


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Trust: Little Bird Lost

By

AJ

Part 5: Grayson's Grave Peril

"How do you like it?" Matthew Malone sneered. "It's my own special brew. Funny what you can learn in Chemistry class. I kept that little formula just in case I ever needed it."

"Why . . . why are you doing this?" Dick said as he came to after a few hours.

"Why?" Matthew asked. "You were the one who took my father away from me. You testified against him. Despite my Mother wanting to leave a normal life, she couldn't escape totally, and neither could I. I found I had a knack for it. Oh I graduated with honors, even became the youngest and highest paying defense attorney. Made a name for myself, too. Got a lot of the family off the hook. I learned a lot from my clients. The more the evidence, the more damaging the reputation, because people only see what's in front of them. So, I set out to frame you. First thing, destroy your image by planting the most damning of evidence. No one would suspect that squeaky-clean Grayson of cheating and selling drugs. The evidence had to speak for itself. I was so sure that you would not only get expelled, but you would want to clear your name. And you played right into my hands. Better send Brucey another note, and something else.

Malone took a photo of Dick bound and gagged.

"We're going to leave Wayne on a merry chase. He's not going to know where to find you until it's too late."

#

"I took Mrs. Cooper up to her room, Sir," Alfred said. "This nasty business has left her in near hysterics"

"Alfred, better call Lesie Thompkins and see if there is something we can do for her," Bruce said. "Did you get a good look at the car?"

"I did, but it was so caked with mud that the license plate was obscured."

"We need to find that car. Dick's life depends on it."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to speak with Commissioner Gordon. He could have his officers searching for that vehicle."

"They may have abandoned it by now, but you could be right. I'll also talk to Principal Schoolfield. Now that we know this was all a set-up maybe he'll rescind his expulsion of Dick. Maybe he'll realize we've all made a terrible mistake, and that Dick's life is at stake."

Bruce moved to the study and rested his hand on the bat phone. He noticed his hand was shaking. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. Bruce covered his face with his hand. He felt his knees buckling then strong hands suddenly supporting him, moving him over to a nearby chair.

"Oh, Master Bruce. You must not blame yourself over this."

"I do," Bruce said, quietly. "I didn't believe him. And now Dick's in peril and I don't know where to start looking or who to ask for help."

"Ask Batman," Alfred said. "And begin by following Master Dick's trail."

"The trail," Bruce said, revelation hitting him.

Bruce raced up to Dick's room. He had left all of Dick's papers sitting on his desk. He should have realized that Dick had provided a trail for him to follow, at least in part. He hoped it wasn't too late.

#

Time for another injection," Matthew Malone stated.

Dick reeled from the effects of the drug. He didn't know how much longer he could take such numbing torture to his mind.

"Why?" His words were breathy and harsh in his ears. "Why?" he repeated.

"I told you, to destroy you, to send your worthless soul into hell just as you did to my father, but no quick death for you. Yours will be a suffocating death like no other."

Dick shuddered at Matthew Malone's words. Never had he faced such a foe. Dick remembered he was not just an orphaned flier from the circus. He was also Robin and needed Robin's strength of spirit and determination to fight this enemy of the past. Matthew Malone may be the son of Tony Zucco, but he was not a trained fighter. With that realization "Robin" began to form a plan deep within his mind. The drug though was hard to resist. It ate at the edges of his subconscious, trying to force him to spill his secrets.

'I must fight it," Dick thought. But how could he fight a drug that continued to bring up every nightmare that he ever had in his life.

#

Bruce looked at the list that Dick had written. He knew he was on the right track. It would seem this was aimed at Dick and now himself for taking Dick into his home. Batman could not be involved; at least not in the way that was expected.

'I must go to the school while it's still open. Dick may have gone there, but where would he have gone after that . . ." then he remembered Dick's utility belt. He had taken several things with him. Bruce raced back down to the study and entered the Batcave, not as Batman, but as Bruce Wayne. He went through Dick's utility belt to see what was missing. Then he spotted what he was looking for. Comparing it with his own, he realized where Dick had gone. Now it was up to him to follow the trail.

Continues with Broken Trust: Renewed Vow


End file.
